Mabel's Worst Nightmare
by SlyPieXD
Summary: So, based off that ending in Dreamscapers. Where Mabel's nightmare is something different that changes the whole ending. (Mabel and Dipper are 15) (I also don't own the cover image, and it's also berry cool.)


"_It's- you got a pen there? It's 13...44.."_

_He couldn't finish as a simple pellet hit it, sending it flying._

"_Ah-no no wait NO!"_

_It quickly fell into a door of which there was The Bottomless Pit, where the triangle stopped chasing after it. _

"_-Nothing more bottomless than the bottomless pit. Which you can see here is bottomless."_

_The past Stan Pines watched as the door suddenly fled down it, disappearing into the dark abyss._

"_Whew. Whatever that was it's gone forever."_

_The triangle's eye widened, and he put his hands at the side of his head in shock and disbelief, Gideon, on the square on Bill, stood there wide-eyed also._

"_Haha, boom!" Mabel stated, shooting another pellet into the air with a gleeful smile._

"_Mabel did it!" Zyler and Craz praised, exchanging glances as she blew at the top of the gun, smiling at her accomplishment._

"_The shack is safe!" Soos added on, fist pumping the air._

"_The deal's off! I'm switching to plan B!" Gideon shouted, static filling the square screen as he left, Bill's figure shattering afterwards, his eye still floating._

_A new red triangle replaced it, his eye glaring over at the gang who just messed up all of his plans._

"_You!" He shouted, turning his body to face them, using his hands for emphasis as he said;_

"_You can't even imagine what you just cost me! Do you have any idea what I'm like…"_

_At this point, the gang's faces contorted into confused fear as his voice became distorted, the triangle's eye widening._

"_**When. I'm. MAD?"**_

_They watched in fear as the white pupil changed into all of these flashing signs, too quick to make out each one, and with one raise of the arms, a fire ring surrounded all of them, escape now being out of the question._

_Then, the ground inside the fire ring rose, the platform being a giant mold of Stan's head, everyone holding onto each other, the triangle grew as the platform was high in the air and stopped moving._

"_So, I guess he gets really mad when he gets mad," Soos said underneath the looming shadow, as Mabel took a fearful step back._

_Then, to add onto the already fearful atmosphere, electric blue (looking somewhat akin to lightning) shot out of his hands, curling around them all._

"_**EAT NIGHTMARES!"**_

* * *

><p>Mabel gasped as the triangle shot the two boys she loved over the head, disintegrating into fire as the fell.<p>

"My dream boys!" She screamed, but seemed unheard as the triangle shouted;

"_Your turn!"_

Mabel quickly turned to the giant red demon, her eyes widening at seeing him confused, but then he started bursting into booming laughter, one that probably echoed on for miles.

How could he possibly know what her worst nightmare was.. She was… He's.. She couldn't explain it herself… It was just her worst nightmare.

She wanted to hide behind Soos as she feared the worst for what would come as soon as the demon's laughing slowly died away, but Soos was too busy being scared of that weird British Dog-man thing.

Her face contorted into confusion (and fear, mostly fear) as the gigantic triangle shadow no longer loomed over them, but it still didn't change how scared Soos was. Instead, she watched as a shadow taller than her's aligned behind her, and it was not of a triangle, but a man with a top-hat.

Raising an eyebrow, but already having a strong feeling of who this may be, she turned around to face a tall man, probably 18,20 or so, looking down at her with still one eye, wearing a cheshire grin but still chuckling. He had blonde hair, and mostly what anyone would expect of a human version of Bill. The bow-tie included.

Gasping, she started backing up, as his steps matched up to hers, keeping a somewhat close proximity as she was still rather startled and scared, not to mention trembling and glistening tears slightly falling down her face.

But, who knew the "Master of the Mind" would summon a wall behind her?

She didn't.

Mabel practically _screamed _as her back hit it, the demon now closing any space they may have had by pinning her shoulders to the wall. And by his grip, it practically told her that if she may a single _move _to escape, he'd crush her shoulders.

"So.. Haha… _I'm your worst nightmare?"_

She just turned her head, avoiding to make eye contact in any way, tears falling faster than she would've hoped.

"There are _sooo _many ways that I can use this to my advantage.."

But as the All-knowing, he knew of Dipper's presence, quietly telling Soos to sneak up on the demon. So quickly, he turned things around, his hand firmly on the girl's wrist as he turned around, snapping his fingers only to have everyone encased in a blank,white abyss,

Mabel was far too scared to say anything, but Dipper's glare told the demon he better release his sister, and _quick. _So when Dipper tried to imagine something hurting the demon, blasting him even, but to find it didn't work. Confused, he tried it again, only to no avail. His gaze came back to the smirking demon, his iron-grip crushing the girl's wrist.

"Welcome to the world passage. We'll be back to your current time in a few moments, so here, only _I _have powers."

The brother's shock and fear did not improve Mabel's flowing dread and fear, struggling to get away, but found his grip harder than steel, and gave a full-fledged cry.

And soon enough, as the demon had informed, they arrived back to their home, but not in the living room. Behind the Mystery Shack, Bill standing quite a few feet away, still holding onto the poor girl.

"Dip.. Dip… Dipper!" The girl cried out between sniffs, the other arm reaching desperately for her brother. Dipper, seeing his sister in so much pain in fear, shot a dirty look at the demon before shouting;

"Let her go now! What do you want?!"

The demon only smiled amusedly at the family's futile attempts, knowing full well that either way, even if they had cost him something important, he wouldn't walk away _empty-handed._

"Simple. To answer your first question… No! And to answer the second, something in return for what she," he stated, forcefully tugging on her arm, which jerked her towards him, "cost me."

Dipper stared at him confusedly, before catching onto what he meant, and stomped on the floor desperately.

"You can take anything, just not my sister!"

The demon's cheshire grin widened further, before tugging her completely to him, her face completely tear-stained by now and trying to still reach out for her brother, who was _steamed. _If looks could kill.. Who _knows _how mutilated and bloodied Bill would be.

"Hmm.. Let me think…"

The demon looked up, seemingly in thought, before looking back with an evil look.

"_**Too bad!"**_

And before anyone can stop, the twins yelled out each other's names in unison, before Bill and his sister disappeared with a blinding flash of light.

_Forever._

* * *

><p><strong>Aww.. Sad ending. I mean Bad Ending. Haha.. Vocaloid songs..<strong>

**Any-who!**

**This is my first one-shot, and it's short, but it felt good to write a small story without having the pressure of having to add more chapters. So, yeah. **

**Thank you all for reading, reviews and criticism are VERY welcome, and so, yeah.**

**Thanks again and**

**Laters!**


End file.
